End Of The Beginning
by Heishi Alexiel
Summary: The Rakage of the hidden village under the moon is visiting Hokage Tsunade in hidden leaf in an attempt to save his daughters life.. [KibaxOC, KakashixOC and slight ShikaxOC]
1. First impressions

**Unfortunatly, I do not own Naruto. But I do own the Rakage Yuijn, Alexiel and Emiari. HA!**

-----

"Akamaru!!" Kiba yelled as he ran through the rice fields with Hinata and Shino at his sides.

The three of them stopped, out of breath. Hinata gasped for air "A-Akamaru never u-usually runs away like this." Kiba growled.

"He never runs away from me."

Hinata, slightly startled by the anger in Kibas voice, nodded. She knew how protective Inuzuka was over his companion ever since the battle with Sakon and Ukon.

Shino said nothing and continued to follow Kiba and Hinata across the path.

Kiba skidded to a stop just before a crossroads, his eyes fixed on three strangers walking up the path towards them. Their clothing was dirty like they had been traveling for days on end. One looked a lot older than the other two, his robes trailing in the dirt behind him as he walked.

Kiba noticed Akamaru sat on top of the shorter strangers head wagging his tail happy as if he was on Kibas head.

Shino stopped just behind Kiba; he fixed his dark glasses "I don't recognize their headbands symbol."

Kiba sneered and before Shino could grab him, Inuzuka was off towards the strangers at full speed.

-----

The shorter of the two watched the scruffy looking ninja run towards them, she ran her hand over her katana's hilt. She disappeared and within an instant reappeared behind Kiba, holding her katana to his throat.

Akamaru barked furiously and jumped back onto his rightful place on Kibas head.

"Alexiel…!" the older man yelled angrily.

She sheathed the katana and pushed Kiba forward "Who are you?"

"What's it to you?"

The older man stepped forward, placing a withered hand on Alexiels shoulder; she stepped back and away from Inuzuka.

"I see you are the owner of this fine puppy…"

Akamaru wagged his tail and licked the older mans hand. Kiba snorted.

"Tch. Yeah, what of it?"

The other stranger stepped forward "I'd watch your attitude, little boy."

Shino and Hinata appeared alongside Kiba and Akamaru, the other stranger in front of them held the hilt of her sword; ready to unsheathe at any given moment. Aburame cleared his throat.

"Are you heading to Konoha?"

The old man nodded, a smile filled his face "We have an appointment to see Hokage Tsunade, we were supposed to meet up with a young chuuin by the name of Nara Shikamaru but he never showed."

Kiba barked with laughter.

"That's Shikamaru for you. That lazy ass."

Shino reajusted his glasses "We will take you to the Hokage."

----

Shino walked ahead of his teammates, keeping the strangers in the middle of the team. Kiba walked along side Hinata.

"Why do you think those other two guys are wearing masks?"

Hinata half shrugged "I-it's really n-none of our business r-really."

Alexiel stopped to catch her breath, she rubbed her lower back softly. Kiba wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Whats wrong Alexiel? You keep stopping. Your worse than a girl…"

Alexiel stared at him blankly.

_He thinks I'm a boy…_ she thought. 

"…can't you keep up with us 'real' men?" he continued.

She unwrapped his arm from her and pushed him away "Du er sådan en förloraren." (You are such a loser.)

Kiba watched her continue on, confused.

"Eh?"

Alexiel felt a sharp pain rise up within her, she clutched her chest and fell to her knees. Startled, Kiba ran to her aid; Akamaru barking furiously. She coughed violently, her body trembling. The others ran back to aid Kiba, who had no idea what was going on.

The older man grabbed him, shaking him like he was a meraca "Get Alexiel to the Hokage. Fast."

Kiba nodded, feeling slightly nauseas. He picked up the now unconcious Alexiel and ran on ahead to Tsunades office.

----

Shikamaru stood looking bored in the Hokage office, Tsunade was yelling at him for not going on a troublesome mission. He folded his arms and sighed heavily, staying silent; waiting for Tsunade to calm down. He knew better than to push his luck with women, especially this one.

"And fina-.." Tsunade was cut off as Kiba burst into the office, with Alexiel in his arms.

"…Alexiel!" the Hokage exclaimed, Kiba panted loudly.

"Where should I put him?"

Shikamaru raised a brow at the word 'him.'

Tsunade shoved everything off her desk and Kiba set Alexiel flat on top of the surface, he took off his coat and placed it under her head for support.

Kiba stood beside Shikamaru as the others came through the door, Tsunade yelled for Shizme who came rushing in.

As the blonde haired Hokage started cutting off Alexiels robes with a kunai, the other stranger pushed all men out of the room.


	2. Bad day

**I don't own Naruto but I own Alexiel, Emiari and the Rakage Yuijn.**

----

Kiba paced up and down the corridor outside Tsunades office like a caged animal in a zoo. He turned sharply to the old man "Who are you anyways?"

Shikamaru slapped his hand against his forehead.

"He is the Rakage of the hidden village under the moon. His name is Yuijn..."

Kiba's jaw dropped, Shikamaru continued.

"…and those two other ninja are his daughters. Alexiel and Emiari."

Yuijn smiled warmly "It's okay Inuzuka Kiba, we were in disguise for a reason."

"DAUGHTERS!?" Kiba yelled as he flashbacked to when he wrapped his arm tightly around Alexiel touching somewhere he shouldn't have…

Inuzuka felt the heat rise to his face as he blushed a dark red colour. Almost red enough so you couldn't see the painted fangs on his face.

----

After a few hours, Tsunade opened the doors and let the boys back in.

Kiba glanced over at Alexiel who was still on Tsunades desk, his coat led across her body to keep her warm. Her long silver hair dangling over the side, her eyes closed; she was still unconcious.

Yuijn lowered his dark brown eyes "You couldn't do it, could you?"

"No."

Yuijn sighed, his face turning grave. "Then…?"

The Hokage wandered over to her window, looking out over Kohoha "I have it sealed once again but… the seal won't last long."

"How long?"

Emiari stepped forward, lowering her eyes "Two weeks."

A team of medics came running in, Tsunade pointed to Alexiel "Take her to hospital wing B."

They nodded and lifted Alexiel onto the stretcher, carrying her out of the room; followed by the Rakage and Emiari.

Akamaru whined at Kiba, who lowered his dark eyes "I know, Akamaru."

The little white dog barked again, almost as if he was telling Kiba to go with them to the hospital. Shikamaru raised a brow and turned back to Tsunade "What do you want us to do now?"

She brushed some stray blonde hair out of her eyes and sat at her desk "Make sure the Rakage stays safe."

Shikamaru nodded and dragged Kiba out the room, Akamaru following close behind.

----

The two ninja boys walked to the hospital together, the little white puppy perched on the dog like Kibas head. He felt naked without his coat and he was rather cold. Akamaru started to fidget in Inuzukas hair. Kiba winced as he felt dog claws drag over his skull.

"Quit it, Akamaru!"

Shikamaru sighed heavily "Troublesome…" he stated to himself as Kiba and Akamaru bickered amongest themselves.

They reached the hospital, going straight through the double doors to the secretaries desk. Shikamaru leant on the desk lazily "Which room is the Rakages daughter in?"

The brown haired women smiled "Room 11, down that hall and on the left."

Kiba nodded.

"Thank you."

They wandered down the hall and found the room. Shikamaru knocked on the door lightly and the ninja boys entered the room. Yuijn was sat in the chair closest to Alexiels bedside. Emiari was leant against the white washed walls.

Kiba hated hospitals. He hated the smell, because of his heightened senses he always felt rather ill every time he entered a hospital, it smelt of disinfectant and old people. Neither were nice smells.

Shikamaru plonked himself down in a seat next to Emiari, leaving Kiba to sit in the last seat available, which was the second closest chair to Alexiel. He noticed his coat slung over the back of it before he sat down he grabbed it and pulled it on, wedging Akamaru inside.

Akamaru barked, breaking the awkward silence between the five. Kiba shifted his weight in the seat causing the chair to squeak. He moved his eyes to Yuijn "So, what's actually wrong with her?"

Shikamaru gasped at Kibas question, it was something you wouldn't ask. Nara slapped himself in the face with the palm of his hand as Yuijn turned to Kiba.

"She is cursed."

Kiba, rather surprised the Rakage even answered, swallowed "Cursed?" he asked.

"Yes, a year ago there was a battle in my village. Emiari and Alexiel fought beside me to keep the village safe. But, there was one ninja by the name of Kabuto who I believe is working for Orochimaru. Kabuto captured Alexiel after wounding her badly in a fight and put a curse on her."

Nara sat forward "What curse?"

A nurse peered through the doorway interupting the conversation "Rakage Yuijn, we need you to sign some things…"

He old man nodded, getting to his feet. He walked to the door with his daughter Emiari following him. Shikamaru stood up "Kiba, stay here with her. I'll go wih the Rakage, I have to make sure he has somewhere suitable to stay…" his voice trailed off. With that, Kiba was alone.

----

Kiba wiggled about in his seat, he was starting to get uncomfortable. How long did it take Shikamaru to find a place for the Rakage to stay? The brown haired boy sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. Akamaru was cuddled up on the bed next to Alexiel, the dog seemed to like her; he trusted her enough to sleep next to her at least. Kiba smiled at his companion, his eyes then slipped over Alexiel's body, noting every curve.

Her eyes flickered open, she moved them around the room obviously trying to figure out where she was; she sat up slowly then she fixed them on Kiba. She opened her mouth to yell something obscene when she noticed the little white ball of fluff beside her.

"He likes you." Kiba simply stated.

Alexiel lowered her blood red eyes to Akamaru, she stroked him gently as he happily rolled over for her to rub his tummy. Kiba laughed as he watched Alexiel roughly ruffle Akamarus belly. The puppy was thoroughly enjoying himself, his tail wagged with excitement.

The brown haired ninja scratched his forehead.

"I'm sorry for assuming you were a boy by the way…"

Alexiel frowned "It's okay… I suppose. I'm sorry for almost killing you with my katana."

He shifted his eyes around the room, he forgot about that attack. He snorted and waved it off.

She flung her legs off the side of the bed and stood, Kiba eyed her carefully as she started to walk, her legs trembling beneath her. Instinctively, Kiba quickly caught her as she fell back onto him: his arms tight around her waist. Akamaru raised a doggy brow and jumped off the bed, ready to cause some mayhem. As Kiba regained himself moving one foot back, Akamaru managed to throw himself under his friend's foot, making Inuzuka slip and fall. Taking Alexiel down with him. The two ended up as a giant ninja heap on the floor all in a mere matter of seconds.

Kiba realized he was led full weight on Alexiel and pushed himself up, he was now straddling her. He felt the heat rise to his face as he looked down at her; she looked so vulnerable. Their eyes met for a second, Kiba felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as she kept her gaze on him, until they heard someone clear his throat.

Shikamaru leant in the doorway, his fingers rubbing his temple gently "Such a troublesome boy…" he had obviously seen the whole incident.

At that Emiari popped her head around the door, her jaw dropped when her eyes met with the Inuzuka on top of her sister "What the fuck…?" she yelled. Shikamaru knew this was going to be a bad day.


	3. Sake wars

**I don't own Naruto. -cried-**

**However, I do own Alexiel, Emiari and the Rakage Yuijn.**

----

Shikamaru and Kiba led the two girls down the road, Emiari managing to glare at Kiba every time he turned around to see if they were okay. They reached the Ichiraku Ramen Bar and stopped. Shikamaru turned to the girls "I'm guessing you are hungry… the Rakage has already eaten with the Hokage so…"

Someone, who was rushing past, shoulder bumped into Emiari. She, who was on her last tiny bit of reasoning, grabbed the man and pulled him back "Do you fucking mind? Watch where your going instead of reading that stupid book!"

The guy lowered his book, his face consealed in a mask and his village headband over one eye. He stared down at Emiari, then looked at Shikamaru and Kiba, then back down at Emiari.

"You must be the Rakages daughter."

Emiari clentched her teeth together "Yes…"

The man chuckled "Ramen?" and he dragged Emiari over to the ramen stand, no matter how much she resisted.

Alexiel, Kiba and Shikamaru looked at each other, completely confused to what had just happened. Nara shook it off "Well, I promised Choji and Ino I'd meet them at the bar and grill, if you'd like to join me?"

The silver haired girl smiled "Sure."

The three entered the bar and grill and a chorus of "Shikamaru, Kiba! Over here!" came from the table near the back on the bar. The three wandered over to the table, Alexiel shifted herself into the empty side of the booth, followed by Kiba and Shikamaru squeezing himself next to Choji.

"This is Alexiel. Alexiel, this is Ino and Choji."

Ino waved 'hello' and Choji mumbled something while shovling barbeque pork into his mouth. Shikamaru stood "I'll get the drinks…"

Choji spat the word 'water' at Shikamaru as well as some pork from his face.

"Same please, Shika" said Ino.

Kiba smirked "Sake."

Shikamaru moved his eyes to Alexiel, whose eyes were fixed on Choji. Her facial expression disgusted. "Alexiel… drink?"

She moved her eyes off the pork eating pig and to Nara "Sake… very strong sake."

He nodded and wandered to the bar. Ino walloped Choji around the back of the head, making him choke on some ribs he just absorbed.

"Can't you be more polite when you eat!?"

Shikamaru returned with a tray full of drinks, he passed them out "Water… water… sake… double…" and he sat himself down on the edge of the seat next to Kiba.

Kiba shifted so that Shikamaru could have a little more room, but now Alexiel was squished between the wall and Inuzuka.

She sipped her sake and glared at the table. Kiba seemed to be, as close to her as humanly possible but at least she wasn't sat opposite the disgustingly overweight Choji who every time he spoke spat pork at the very unimpressed Shikamaru.

----

"Two pork ramen and sake please!"

Emiari sat cross-legged at the ramen bar, the masked man beside her. His name was Hatake Kakashi; he was a sensei of the legendary team seven that she had heard so much about.

He sat there with his nose stuck in his book. What was that book anyway? Emiari moved her brown eyes to the title 'Icha Icha Paradise.'

"Why are you reading such a perverted book?" Emiari looked at him, raising a brow.

"I want to see what happens in the story…"

Emiari laughed "Code for: I am a big fat pervert?"

Kakashi turned the page, still reading as the ramen and sake arrived.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

Emiari screwed up her nose at the ramen, but sipped the sake. She didn't like ramen, never have and never will. She twiddled her fingers in her long brown hair. The silver haired ninja put down his book and pulled down his mask, grabbing some chopsticks. "Itadakumasu" he said and started to gulp down his ramen.

----

Kiba slammed down his sixth cup of sake, obviously getting to the drunken stage. He and Alexiel had been competing in a game of 'Who-can-drink-the-most-sake-and-not-get-drunk-first' for the past hour. Shikamaru had gone out on the second round, not because he was drunk just because it was too 'troublesome' to walk home drunk. Ino and Choji just watched in awe at the two going at it with their sake wars.

Another six cups of sake were bought to the table by the barman, who was enjoying Kiba and Alexiels show just as much as Ino and Choji. Kiba passed Alexiel a cup of sake and drunkenly toasted to her "To sake!"

"To sake!" she repeated and the two of them downed their drinks.

Shikamaru leant back, resting his head back into his arms. He watched Kiba and Alexiel down their last cups of sake "You know, no one can win that game."

Kiba put down the cup, obviously annoyed with Shikamaru's remark "Clearly… I, Inuzuka Kiba, have won…" he then tried to stand up, failing miserably, he fell back into his seat, arms flailing all over the place; one hitting Shikamaru's drink from his hand.

"You? Win?"

A loud snort of laughter was heard from the corner, Alexiel covered her mouth from laughing too loud. Ino giggled, "They're as drunk as one another."

"I think we should get them home."

Ino and Choji nodded in agreement. Shikamaru slid Kiba who was now also in a giggling fit out of the booth and right smack onto the floor. He then pulled Alexiel out of the booth; she however stood up perfectly fine. Ino and Choji helped up Inuzuka, carrying him out of the bar and grill; Shikamaru dragging Alexiel close behind the others.

----

Alexiel held on tightly to Shikamaru as he walked her up the pathway to the Rakages quarters. Ino and Choji thought it was best to take Kiba straight home instead of lingering around, leaving Shikamaru and Alexiel alone.

"…You sure you're gunna be okay from here?"

Alexiel nodded, turning her body to face him, his hands slipping down to her waist "You know…" she slurred, "…I really like you, Kiba."

Shikamaru raised a brow "I'm not Ki-.." but before he could finish his sentence Alexiel had pressed her lips hard against his, kissing him. Before he could realise it, he was kissing her back, his tongue slowly dominating her mouth.

He pulled back, recollecting himself; his face now as red as a tomato. Emiari opened the door, a glare across her face.

"You," she pointed at Alexiel "in, now."

Alexiel kissed Shikamaru on the cheek and said goodbye and ran inside. Emiari, keeping her eyes on him, began to shut the door. Shikamaru shook his head and headed off back down the path.

_Hormones are so troublesome… _he thought.


	4. Birthday?

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I do own Alexiel, Emiari and Yuijn.**

----

Alexiel awoke the next morning, a huge throbbing in her head. She sat up slowly, hearing her father and Emiari talk from the kitchen. She couldn't remember much from last night, how much sake did she drink? She slid herself out of bed and got dressed.

Alexiel entered the kitchen, her hand trying to contain the pain in her head. Emiari smirked "Have a good night did we?"

The death glare was shot at Emiari, her slender form sat upon the counter. Alexiel slumped down at the table, the sunlight shining in from the window hurting her eyes. "So, who was that guy?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Have a good time with him?"

As Emiari was about to yell obscene things at her sister, Yuijn entered the room as jolly and happy as ever. Without his robes he was shorter than anyone would expect and was rather chubby. The typical jolly fat man.

"Now, now girls," he started but was interrupted by a light tapping at the door.

Alexiel peeled herself off the chair and answered the door. It was that blonde girl from last night. Alexiel vaguely remembered her name.

"Heya!"

She said as she hugged Alexiel tightly. What was it? Emo? No. Ino! DING!

"Ino! What you doing here?"

"You promised we'd go shopping today for new outfits for my birthday tonight…"

Alexiel couldn't believe her ears. Shopping? When did she agree to that?

"I did?"

"Oh… never mind, you must have been drunk, don't worry…" Ino started to walk back down the pathway.

Alexiel panicked slightly, not wanting to upset her new friend "Oh! I remember now! Silly me… um… I'll be ready in a bit. You can come in and wait if you like."

Ino squealed loudly and ran into the house. Yuijn smiled warmly at the hyperactive blonde "Nice to meet you… err…"

"Yamanaka Ino, Mr. Rakage, sir."

"Ino…you can call me Yuijn." he smiled his jolly fat man smile. Emiari looked on in horror at the girl. Ino turned to the dark haired Emiari.

"Kakashi told me that you agreed to help him chaperone for my birthday."

Emiari dropped the apple she was eating "He… I… What?"

"Emiari that's WONDERFUL!!" Yuijn's face became a smile.

Emiari turned sharply to her father, rather annoyed "I didn't agree to this! I'm not chaperoning those snot nosed brats to who knows where!"

"It will be fun Emiari, you rememeber what that is right? Fun." Alexiel teased.

She shot a glare at her younger sister "Fine," Emiari clenched her teeth together "Where am I chaperoning them to?"

"The hot springs." Ino smirked. Alexiel and Emiari looked at each other, horrified.

----

Shikamaru wandered around the market with Neji and Hinata. They needed to gather some bits and bobs for Ino's birthday that night. As usual, he was bored. The three heard a familiar squeal; Neji turned to Shikamaru "Was that…?"

He nodded "Yep."

The young Nara was then tackle hugged to the ground by Ino. After almost knocking Shikamaru unconscious she jumped up and hugged the two Hyuga's tightly. Alexiel watched her rather shyly. She was never good at meeting new people, even though she basically met new people everyday. Ino dragged her out from her hiding place and introduced her to Neji.

"Hyuga Neji, pleasure to meet you." He simply said, bowing to her; kissing her hand gently. Alexiel felt the heat rise to her face in a blush. No one has introduced himself or herself so formally to her before. Alexiel had heard of the Hyuga clan before, she herself had read up on all the clans in her fathers library. She knew all about the Byakugan and the general fighting style of a Hyuga.

"Can I talk to you alone a minute, Alexiel?" Shikamaru asked while dragging Alexiel off in the opposite direction of the others. He took her to a quiet area of the market, where hardly anyone was about.

"What's wrong?" Alexiel questioned.

"Last night… you err," Shikamaru felt himself blush slightly, but he continued anyway "you kissed me."

Alexiels eyes widened "I did?"

Shikamaru nodded, trying to hide his face so she couldn't see him blush. Alexiel slapped her forehead hard "I am so sorry."

He smiled slightly "Before you kissed me… you called me Kiba." He moved his dark eyes back onto her to watch her reaction.

Her jaw dropped "Oh. Well, I-I-I'm terribly sorry… about that…"

Laughing, he shook his head "Don't worry. I just wanted to let you know because I did kinda kiss you back… and I didn't want you thinking I was taking advantage of your drunken state."

Alexiel laughed nervously, feeling rather embarrassed. Shikamaru took her by the hand, entwining his fingers with hers "Let's get back to the others."

----

Emiari stomped moodily to the ramen stand. Three men were sat there. One of those men was Kakashi. Emiari was not best pleased with Kakashi.

"Hatake Kakashi" she yelled as she neared the stand.

The two other men looked her way, one even standing up. When she got close enough he began to speak;

"What's shakin' cutey?" he asked, while doing the nice guy pose.

Emiari, apart from shoving him out of the way, ignored him. She stood over Kakashi, who as usual, was reading his book. "What is your problem?"

"Hn?" he said, not taking his eyes out of Icha Icha Paradise.

The girls' patience was thin; she wanted to burn that book. Her eyes remained fixed on the jounin. She spoke slowly, trying to keep her cool "Why did you tell Ino I would help chaperone for her birthday this evening?"

"I thought it would be fun."

"Fun?"

"Yes. Fun. Oh, by the way; this is Asuma and Gai. They are also chaperoning tonight." Kakashi moved his uncovered eye to Emiari; he smirked under his mask.

Emiari felt anger boil inside her "I've been here one day. One day. And you've already dragged me on a date and now you're dragging me to some snot nosed brats birthday party at the hot springs."

Kakashi went back to reading his book "Yep."

Emiari growled loudly, stomping back off.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30!" Kakashi yelled just to hear the girl scream in anger.


	5. Hot springs

**I do not own Naruto.**

**I do own Alexiel, Emiari and Yuijn.**

----

"Daddies got a date! Daddies got a daaaaate!"

"It's not a date! It's a formal dinner."

Yuijns daughters looked at each other, smirking. Then continued the chant while dancing in circles around their father. Yuijn, heard a light tapping at the door, he answered it. Emiari and Alexiel still chanting away, oblivious to everything around them.

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Hinata and Sakura stood in the hallway in awe at the two girls who still hasn't had noticed the company. Yuijn cleared his throat loudly, stopping the two girls in their tracks. "Well, I best be going. Have fun at the hot springs girls."

As their father left, Emiari and Alexiel felt themselves blush. Emiari stepped forward "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough" smirked Kakashi.

"You can chant and dance circles around me any day, Alexiel" said Kiba, winking.

Everyone laughed, except Kiba. Shikamaru leant over to him "Stop taking girl tips from Gai. There's a reason why he doesn't have a girlfriend…"

Kakashi forced himself to stop laughing at the now sulking Inuzuka "Shall we go?" the ninjas nodded and they set off to Ino's hot spring party.

----

Alexiel slipped off her clothes in the girls changing room, her black and red bikini already on. Ino wandered in "You ready?" she asked, redoing her hair in the mirror.

Alexiel nodded "I guess…"

"Great!" the blonde screamed and dragged Alexiel out to the hot spring. As soon as they got outside, Alexiel's eyes widened. The boys were using the same hot spring.

_Nice…_ Alexiel thought, rolling her eyes. She escaped Ino's grasp and ran over to Emiari, who was clearly unimpressed by the look on her face. "This is so embarrassing."

Emiari blinked "At least you can hide in the water."

"I didn't expect the boys to be using the same spring."

"Neither did I. Kakashi keeps staring at me." Emiari sipped on her drink.

A black haired boy with big eyebrows made his way over to the two sisters, he was wearing tight green Speedos. Alexiel raised a brow at him as he threw her the nice guy smile "I am the mighty Rock Lee!" he announced.

"Good for you." Alexiel stated simply.

Lee grinned, "Would you like a drink, Alexiel my love?"

Emiari choked on her drink, obviously laughing. Alexiel shot a glare at her sister, and then moved her eyes back to the overly eager Lee "I guess."

Delighted he ran off to fetch the drink. Emiari laughed out loud "What. A. Freak."

Ino ran over and dragged Alexiel away from Emiari. She was dragged to a small group of girls "This is Tenten, Sakura, Temari and you know Hinata already."

The girls waved at Alexiel who shyly waved back. Sakura then continued on with her conversation with them all "So yeah, anyway. I totally like miss Sasuke."

"Sasuke? As in Uchiha Sasuke?" Alexiel asked, her face now serious.

Sakura nodded "You know him?"

Alexiel lowered her eyes, she knew the Uchiha all too well. Lee strode over and passed her the drink she 'ordered.' She looked inside the cup; it was sake. _Good boy_ she thought.

Ino suddenly changed the subject "Alexiel," she looked around for any boys trying to spy in on their conversation "I heard you kissed Shikamaru last night…"

The silver haired girl spat sake all over Sakura "What??"

Sakura wiped her face "Don't try to like lie, news travels fast around here."

"So did you??"

"I was drunk." Alexiel stated.

Ino laughed "Oh yeah. You called him Kiba first… that's right."

Alexiel slapped herself in the forehead. How did these girls find out? "I was drunk…" she repeated.

Tenten giggled "You like Kiba?"

"He's… okay… I guess…"

All the girls then giggled hysterically, Ino smiled "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." She gave Alexiel a wink and the rest girls headed off into the hot spring.

Ino watched them get in and turned back to Alexiel "C'mon, let's get in."

"No. That's okay… I'm fine here, on land. Dry, dry land."

The blonde raised a brow "Well, it is a hot spring party but okay." She turned and dived in with the rest of the girls.

----

Emiari was sat at the bar with the rest of the chaperones, who were all drinking alcohol. Gai, who was wearing matching Speedos to Rock Lee, was rambling on about the good times of when he was young. Asuma was smoking and drinking whiskey and nodding in agreement with Gai.

"Those were the days…"

Heishi slammed her head on hard on the bar, bored out of her mind. The only reason she was still sat there was because she thought Asuma was rather hunky. Kakashi was deep in reading his book. Alexiel ran over to the bar.

"Girls are evil."

Emiari made a slight grunting noise as Alexiel ran off with a bottle of sake.

----

Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji sat in a semi circle, relaxing in the hot spring. The three were in a conversation about 'which girl had the best body?'

"Temari."

"Tenten."

"Alexiel."

Shikamaru and Neji moved their eyes to Kiba, rather surprised. Usually Kiba wouldn't join in a conversation like this one. Neji smirked "You like her, huh?"

Kiba nodded "Yeah. Not like she'd be interested in me though, I've made a complete idiot of myself in front of her at least three times already."

"Man, just go for it." Came Shikamarus response.

Neji's white pupil-less eyes fixed on Shika "Didn't she kiss you last night?"

The dark haired Nara boy nodded "It didn't mean anything anyway, she was drunk and plus," he moved his eyes to Kiba "she called me Kiba."

Inuzuka felt a smile form across his face "Really?"

"Yep."

Neji brushed a few strands of hair out of his face "Go use some of that Inuzuka charm and win her over."

Kiba laughed "Inuzuka charm? Yeah right…"

"Man, just go talk to her." Said Shikamaru, obviously getting quite irritated by Kibas shyness.

----

Alexiel sat on the edge of the hot spring with just her legs in the water. Everyone else was in the big spring having a good time. She had the love of her life with her though, so it was okay. Sake 3

"What you doing all the way over here?"

After sipping on the sake, she turned to the voice. It was Kiba. He sat down next to her, swinging his legs back and forth in the water.

Alexiel put the top back on the sake "Don't really fit in."

The brown haired boy slid into the water, making a small splash. He turned to her; a side smile plastered across his face "You haven't been in the water yet, have you?"

Alexiel shook her head "Water scares me."

Kiba cocked his head to the left, he held out his hands for her to take "You'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

Hesitantly, Alexiel took his hands and slid into the water. Kiba's hands travelled to her lower back, pushing her body close to his. He could feel her heart beat a million times per second and he could smell her fear. "Can you touch the floor?" she asked her.

Alexiel shook her head as she began to panic; now realising she was too short to reach the floor without going under the water. Kiba kept her close to him; he pulled her to the 'seating' area. They both sat down in the water, Kiba moved his eyes to her.

"You okay?"

She shook her head; Kiba could feel her trembling against him. His eyes moved across her body, he didn't notice all the scars before. He traced his fingers softy across two massive scars that led across her back, in between her shoulder blades.

"Why are you so afraid of water?"

Alexiel sighed nervously "When they attacked that day… before putting the curse on me they tried to drown me in some lake by our house."

"They?" Kiba asked, brushing some silver hair out of Alexiels face.

"Kabuto and the Uchiha."

Kibas eyes widened, who would have thought Sasuke was even capable to doing something like that. "And these scars…?" he knew he was pushing his luck with all these questions.

"Kabuto and the Uchiha." She repeated. Kiba lowered his eyes, he wanted to ask her more but he knew enough was enough for tonight.

"Hey, um… meet me at the city gate tomorrow night. I wanna show you something, 'kay?"

Alexiel looked at him, her warm eyes fixed on his "Show me what?"

He grinned, "Now that's a surprise."

She smiled slightly and nestled her head in the crook of Kibas neck "Sure." He wrapped his arm around her, feeling her warm breath against sensitive skin. This was a good night for Kiba Inuzuka.


	6. Opps

**I do not own Naruto.**

**I do own Alexiel, Emiari and Yuijn.**

----

It was an extremely hot day in Konoha; Alexiel wandered through the streets an ice cream in hand. She passed a house with a wild front garden; as she carried on she heard a familiar yapping. She turned back to the house to see Akamaru running towards her.

"Akamaru!" she got down to her knees and let the puppy attack her with doggy kisses. She got back to her feet and looked at the house "This is Kibas house, huh?"

After a minute or two, Kiba came running out of the front door with the yelling of obscene things after him. He stopped in front of Alexiel "H-hey… what you doing here?"

She smirked "I was just passing by, then someone cute came to say hello" she moved her eyes to Akamaru who was sat at her feet.

Kiba laughed, shaking his head "I'm gunna go train with Hinata if you'd like to come and watch," he raised a brow "your ice creams melting."

Alexiel looked at her ice cream, it was indeed melting. Kiba then leant forward and took a huge chuck out the top of the ice cream. Trying not to dribble with his mouth full, Kiba smirked "Sorry… I couldn't… help myself…"

She tried to keep a frown across her face as she watched ice cream dribble from his mouth to his chin. Failing, she burst out laughing. Kiba smirked again after swallowing the mass amount of ice cream he had in his face "I dare you to lick it." He said, pointing to the ice cream dribble on his chin.

"That's so sick."

He raised a brow "Are you too chicken?" his smirk widening.

Alexiel rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Kiba. He leant down to her height, closed his eyes and pouted his lips. She smiled slightly then she shoved the rest of the ice cream into his face. Kiba opened his eyes, frowning at Alexiel. He grabbed her hand with the ice cream in and pushed it towards her own face "NOOOO" she screeched but it was too late.

"Okay," Kiba laughed "let's get going or Neji will pound me for being late again."

Alexiel wiped the ice cream off her face, using the sleeve of Kibas coat. He watched her with a brow raised. After she had finished wiping her face into his coat, she smirked "…your gunna get me for that, aren't you?"

Kiba nodded "1… 2…. 3…" with that Alexiel ran off like a shot; the dog nin chasing after her. He was obviously a much faster runner than she was, but Kiba enjoyed a good chase so he kept his speed down like the 'gentleman' he liked to think he was.

----

Kiba chased her all the way into town; he was rather surprised how much stamina this girl actually possessed. 'Finally' catching up to her, he leapt onto her; his arms wrapped around her shoulders "Gotcha'" he whispered into her ear.

Alexiel, being crushed under Kibas weight, lost her footing and the two toppled over in the middle of town onto the floor. People walking by glanced at the two, who were in fits of laughter. Kiba got to his feet, brushing the dust off his trousers and jacket. He helped up Alexiel and the two continued seriously to the training grounds.

----

"You're late."

"Sorry Neji. Got a bit side tracked."

Neji smirked "Oh I bet you did."

Kiba pulled off his jacket and threw it to the floor. Alexiel sat underneath a willow tree, keeping in the shade with Hinata as the two boys sparred. "S-s-s-so are you a-and Kiba… t-t-together now?" she asked, stuttering nervously.

"No…"

"He d-does really like you, you know," she smiled "he w-w-wouldn't stop talking about you when h-h-he first met you."

Alexiel didn't reply, she lowered her eyes as a small smile formed across her lips. She raised her eyes back to Kiba who was just pulling off his shirt. She cocked her head side wards, raising a brow. His muscular frame glinting in the sunlight, he stretched his arms upwards making his shoulder blades crack "'Kay Nej, now come at me hard… like you really mean it."

Neji blinked "You sure?"

"Yeah man. Bring it."

Neji then swung his fist full strength at Kiba, who barely dodged the attack. _Holy fucking shit_ thought the dog nin.

But he didn't have much time to think for much longer. Neji twisted his body back round to Kiba, and swung his foot into his face. A loud cracking sound was heard, which hurt. A lot. Kiba flew back into a nearby tree. Akamaru barked furiously at Neji, who kinda looked dumbstruck for a moment. "Kiba! Oh my God. I am SO sorry."

The mutter of "You fucking will be," was heard from the tree. He climbed out, blood pouring from his nose "I think you fucking broke my nose, you asshole."

Alexiel and Hinata ran over to the boys "Kiba, a-a-are you okay?" Hinata asked.

Kiba nodded "I guess," Alexiel pulled his hand away from his nose "hey, what the fuck are you doing?"

"It's not broken."

"And how would you know? Are you a medic nin?" he snapped.

Alexiel rolled her eyes "Actually no, I'm not. But in MY village everyone is trained to know the basics of a medic nin." She pulled out a cloth from her pocket and wiped the blood off of Kibas face.

"Kiba, seriously, I am really sorry. I didn't mean to kick you that hard…" Neji said, rather concerned.

Kiba waved it off "It's okay. To be fair, I did tell you to."

"It's too hot to train anyway." Said Neji, who was now also pulling off his shirt. Kiba nodded and wiped the beads of sweat away with his forearm.

"I thought I'd find you guys here."

Shikamaru jumped down from a nearby tree, beads of sweat dripping down his face. Kiba grinned, "What you want?"

"A few of us are heading down to the camp site, if you guys wanna come?"

"You actually gunna camp there?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru nodded "Only like me, Ino, Choji and Lee."

Neji and Hinata both nodded in agreement, Inuzuka turned to Alexiel "You up for that?"

She made a grunt of acknowledgment. The dark haired Nara smiled "Right, lets go then."

----

It was getting dark in the forests near Konoha. By the time Neji, Hinata, Alexiel, Kiba and Shikamaru had reached the camp, the sleeping bags were ready and everyone had gathered around the campfire. Tenten had also decided to join them; this made Neji happy, very happy indeed. They joined their friends, forming a complete circle around the fire. Ino was making a small square piece of paper "Ino," started Shikamaru "what are you doing?"

"I'm making this so we can play that game I suggested."

"That game I refuse to play?"

"Yep."

"Great…"

Choji frowned "I'm hungry."

Shikamaru threw a bag of chips at his friend "There, I bought back up supplies for you."

"Thanks Shika!" a wide grin now on Chojis face as he opened the chips and started munching.

Ino raised the square paper in her hand "I have just created the best game known to man!"

"Does it involve sake?"

"No Kiba, it doesn't involve sake."

"Then it's shit."

"Kiba shut up, you don't even know what it is yet," Ino turned to Shikamaru "Shika and I will demonstrate."

Shikamaru sighed heavily as Ino placed the paper to her lips and sucked as hard as she possibly could. She leant forward to Shika, placing the paper onto his lips, he in return sucked onto the paper; demonstrating the game. He leant over to Kiba, who raised a brow "So, basically we're kissing each other?"

Ino scowled "Just take the damn paper from Shikamaru before he turns purple."

Kiba pressed his face against Shikamarus and made some disgusting sucking sounds. After about a minute of this he finally took the paper from Shikamaru, who grimaced slightly "Did you try to kiss me?"

The dog nin tried not to laugh as he leant towards Alexiel, she cocked her head to the left slightly and as she was about to suck the paper off of Kibas mouth, he stopped sucking and the paper fell to the floor, Kiba took his chance and pressed his lips against Alexiels; rather shocked she pulled away, feeling the heat rise to her face. Kiba just smirked "Opps." He said innocently.

Alexiel turned away from him in embarrassment, she heard Ino yell "That's not how to play the game Kiba!"

Kiba stroked Alexiels arm softy, she turned to him "Sorry…" he mouthed to her.

"Well that was a drag."

Shikamaru slid himself into his sleeping bag and leaned lazily back into his arms, gazing up at the night sky.

Tenten pouted, "We're one sleeping bag short."

"That's okay, I don't want one." Kiba stated simply.

"Won't you be cold?"

"I'll be fine."

----

Kiba led shivering by the dying campfire. Why did he refuse a sleeping bag? He rolled over and curled into a ball, still shivering. Alexiel watched him from afar, warm in her sleeping bag. She sighed heavily knowing she had to do something about it "Kiba."

He rolled to face her "Hn?"

"Get over here."

Kiba wrinkled his nose in confusion but crawled over to Alexiel anyway "What?"

She unzipped the zipper on her bag and beckoned him to get in. He raised his eyebrows "You sure?"

Alexiel nodded and Kiba slid himself into her sleeping bag. She rolled onto her back, leaning her head on the built in pillow. Kiba leant on his elbow, his eyes slowly running over Alexiel. He opened his mouth to say something but…

"Kiba…?" said Alexiel.

Kiba fixed his eyes on hers "Yeah?"

She turned her head to look at him, his eyes softened as they met with hers, his lips were parted slightly and Alexiel could feel his warm breath against her skin. The dying fire enhancing his features and dancing in his eyes, the orange glow made him even more handsome than he already was. She was unable to find her words.

Kiba smiled and stroked her face lightly, his fingers running under her jaw line. Hesitantly, he leant in pressing his lips to hers but this time more passionately. Alexiel kissed back, sliding herself underneath Kiba and wrapping her arms around his neck. He forced his tongue inside her mouth and gave himself full access. His hand travelled down her body to her waist as he pulled away from her lips, he started kissing her jaw line, then down to her neck slightly sucking and nipping at the skin. Alexiel ran her fingers up and down his spine, making Kiba shudder.

After a minute, Kiba pulled away realising they shouldn't take this too far. The two looked at each other, breathing heavily. Kiba led on his side facing Alexiel, his arm draped over her stomach; he kissed her shoulder and smiled but stayed silent as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Sunrise

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I do own Alexiel, Emiari and Yuijn.**

----

"Alexiel."

No reply.

"…Alexiel."

Still nothing.

"Alexiel!"

Alexiel opened her eyes and stared at Kiba who was so close to her face his nose was touching hers. He was tempted to kiss her again but decided against this idea until later that morning. Alexiel looked around, her eyes now focusing "It's still dark Kiba, what time is it?"

Kiba smirked "I wanna take you to my secret place, it's not far from here." He took her by the hand and pulled her to her feet. The two quietly snuck out of the campsite, careful not to wake anyone.

----

Kiba ran on ahead, he was too fast for Alexiel to keep up. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, her red eyes moving around the trees to spot the dog nin. Alexiel put her hand to her chest; she felt a familiar heavy feeling like her lungs were being crushed. She knelt down on one knee to try and contain the pain that had now risen inside her, she quietly groaned in pain, her hand now clutching her chest tightly. It then suddenly subsided, leaving Alexiel slightly winded.

"Hey, you okay?" Kiba yelled as he came bounding back.

Alexiel nodded, staying silent and continued to follow Kiba through the trees. They stopped at a meadow type area, where there were hardly any trees or bracken. He grasped her hand, entwining his fingers with hers and pulled her out from the trees. Alexiel then spotted her worst nightmare.

"A lake? Oh no. No, no, no, NO!"

She stopped, pulling Kiba back with her. She tried to get him to release his grip on her hand, failing miserably as he refused to let go. He sighed "Don't worry, this has nothing to do with the lake. It's not like I'd just throw you in."

Alexiel blinked, Kibas last comment not exactly making her feel comfortable. He smirked and led her to a lonely tree just in front of the lake. Kiba leant up against the tree, his eyes fixing on Alexiel "My father used to bring me here to watch the sunrise."

"Used to? What happened to him?"

"He died on a mission when I was a kid."

Alexiel bit her lip "Oh… sorry I-…"

Kiba shook his head, a smile forming across his face "Don't worry bout it. It was a long time ago, I'm okay about it now I guess," his eyes travelled over to the water "so, what about you?"

"What about me?"

Kiba lowered his eyes shyly "What happened between you Sasuke and Kabuto? Why did they attack you?"

She sighed heavily and leant up against the tree next to Kiba "They came to take something from father that Orochimaru needed for some new jutsu he was trying to perfect. As you may know me and Emiari are fathers royal guard… his ANBU if you like, thus we protected him and the item they wanted."

"What was it they wanted?"

She hesitated slightly "Something that has been passed down in our family from generation to generation," she folded her arms "they were ordered to do anything to obtain it, even kill us if needed."

Kiba nodded, taking it all in "What about this curse?"

"This curse," she started, lowering her red eyes; staring at the ground "is really none of your business."

The dog nin turned to face her, slightly taken back "Kabuto must have had a reason to put it on you, I mean he wouldn't just-…"

"He wouldn't just what? Put a curse on me for the sake of it? Have you even fought Orochimaru? As I said they were ordered to obtain the item, even if they had to kill us to get to it." Alexiel yelled clenching her fists together, losing her temper with the nosey dog nin.

"Then the curse is…"

There was an awkward silence between the two for a couple of minutes. Kiba fixed his eyes on Alexiel, who had turned away from him. She ran her eyes over the water, she felt like crying but she wasn't about to do it in front of Kiba.

The sky was beginning to get lighter; the sun was about to rise. Alexiel felt two arms wrap around her neck softly, she closed her eyes feeling tears begin to swell and took in a deep breath. Kiba pressed his body up against hers, he kissed her shoulder blade gently "I wanna stay like this forever…" he growled softly in her ear.

"So do I…" Alexiel whispered back, opening her eyes. Kiba nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, watching the sunrise.

----

Shikamaru rolled up his sleeping bag and shoved it into the backpack. Neji was dousing out the remains on the campfire. Choji… well let's just say Choji was finishing off the food. It was about noon when Kiba and Alexiel arrived back at camp. Ino raised a brow.

"Where have you two been?"

Kiba blinked "No where."

She winked "Sure."

"I suppose we better get back," said Neji pulling on a backpack "Kiba, can you take that one?"

Kiba nodded and picked up the other pack. Akamaru barked at his friend "Oh yeah. Sorry boy. Alex, can you get Akamarus treats out my pocket?"

"Which one?"

Kiba bit his lip "My… back… pocket…"

Ino and Tenten looked at each other smirking as Alexiel went into Kibas back pocket and got out Akamarus treats. Ignoring the snickers from the two girls, she knelt down and gave Akamaru his breakfast. The puppy then happily climbed onto her head, waging his tail as Kiba shot a glare at his friend.

----

Kiba walked Alexiel back to her temporary home in Konoha. "I'll see you later tonight?" he asked her as they stopped outside her door.

"What's happening tonight?"

"Can't a guy take his girlfriend out for dinner?" he replied, a wide smirk forming across his face.

Alexiel smiled, blushing slightly "Of course he can."

"Good. I'll be back around 7ish."

He leant down and closed the distance between their lips, kissing her lightly. He then plodded back down the path and out of the Heishi residence, Akamaru following his lead. Alexiel turned to go inside, Emiari was stood at the door with Yuijn, both faces contained a huge smirk.

Emiari laughed out loud "You dork."

"What are his intentions!?" asked Yuijn as he wobbled out the front door to face Alexiel.

Alexiel shook her head "You two need to get lives." She pushed past Emiari and ran up to her room, slamming the door shut.

----

**Sorry this chapter took so long lmao.**


End file.
